sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobayashi Taki
Leading Private Kobayashi Taki is a member of SG-4. Physical *Height: 5’10” *Weight: 149lbs *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: black hair *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: **Naha Elementary School (Grades 0-6) **Naha Middle School (Grades 7-9) *Secondary: Naha Highschool (Grades 10-12) **Graduated High School in Naha Highschool, Okinawa *Post Secondary Education: **N/A *Military Education: **Basic Training - Yokosuka Training grounds ***Infantry NCO training **Narashino, Chiba JSDGF training base ***5 Classes taken to get into 1st Airborne Brigade (Airborne Operations, Direct Action, Reconnaissance, Unconventional Warfare, Halo training) ***Special Forces Group Training (Various Courses included CQB training, course mainly focused around Assault) Family *Father: Akira Taki - Alive, Bar owner. *Mother: Sadako Taki – Alive, Co Bar owner. **Resides in Naha city, Okinawa *Brother: Shigehito Taki - Alive. *Pet: Kiro **Pet dog currently living with Kobayashi’s parents. Career History *Joined the JGSDF **10/03/2015 *Basic Training **12/03/2015 – 15/09/2015 *Stationed with the Western Army, 15th Brigade, 51st Infantry Regiment, 10th Company, 2nd Squad **20/09/2015 – 31/07/2017 *Paratrooper with the 1st Airborne Brigade, 1st Infantry Battalion, 6th Company, 1st Squad **03/08/2017 – 20/04/2022 *Special Forces Group Assaulter, with the 2nd SFGp Company, 4th Platoon (Urban Warfare), 1st Squad **10/10/2022 – 20/08/2025 *Tier 1 Operator (Assaulter) attached to Task Force 571 “Firewall” **25/08/2025 - 10/08/2026 *Security Team, Stargate Command **20/08/2026 - 20/10/2026 *Team Member, SG-2 **19/11/2026 - 01/01/2027 *Team member, SG-4 **01/01/2027 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - SANTŌ RIKUSHI(Recruit/Private): 12/03/2015 * - NITŌ RIKUSHI(Private 2nd Class): 20/09/2015 * - ITTŌ RIKUSHI(Private 1st Class): 20/04/2021 * - IKUSHICHŌ(Leading Private): 20/08/2025 Military Awards & Decorations *Disaster Prevention Meritorious Award *5th Defensive Memorial Cordon *7th Defensive Memorial Cordon *8th Defensive Memorial Cordon *Excellent invention or device *Distinguished service Award *12th Defensive Memorial Cordon *Security Meritorious Award *Disaster Prevention Meritorious Award *Special Award *33rd Defensive Memorial Cordon (Awarded for 10 years of service) *Defense Attache Award *37th Defensive Memorial Cordon (Awarded for service with the SGC) *41st Defensive Memorial Cordon (Awarded for completing a training course overseas) Background Born and raised in Naha, Okinawa, Japan to a middle class Japanese family. Originally Kobayashi didn't have a very set idea of what he wanted to be when he was a kid, he was more focused on playing around and making friends, it wasn't until he reached his third year of high school that he really began to think about his future, although even that was still a very hard time for him considering the fact his grades were average at best, which meant he couldn't get into university. So he did the next best thing someone in his shoes could do, took a trip to one of the small towns and signed up with the JSDF for two years as an NCO. Although at first he was thinking of just getting the training and staying for his first contracted 2 years before leaving to go to university as an adult. His first thoughts of basic training were ones of ease as he had a few military junky friends in high school who would always tell him how easy the military was, however they were wrong. The training was brutal, and the instructors literally hit him a few times during basic training, and called him some vial names when he messed up. Through it all though he pushed on to complete his BT before finally being seen as a full member of the JSDF. After nearly two years of service his first contract had finally come up, though, he more or less wanted to stay now due to the friends and contacts he had gained while serving in the military, so when the time came to re-enlist he signed the dotted line once more, and was sworn back in. A couple of months later he tried out for the Airborne due to him having previously undergone the courses to try out for the unit. After much training and hardship he had finally made it, and was a paratrooper. Though much of his time was spent training he did sometimes get to go overseas on peacekeeping missions in Iran, though much of that was spent at a base and even then he didn’t stay long as his unit was recalled a year later. Sometime later he tried out for the Special Forces Group or the Japanese Commando’s as they’re called by many across the world. Having passed selection and training under the watchful eyes of the US Delta Force (Yeah the Delta’s train the Japanese SFGp), Kobayashi was now a Tier one Operator, and it wasn’t long before he got his first assignment overseas, though this time it was in China. Though much of his Operations/missions are classified a number of years later he was handpicked to join a newly formed Task Force named “Firewall”, Which he accepted fully due to the type of work they’d be doing and where’d they be going. Personality Though he knows how to speak English fluently he doesn't often say much, and rather likes to keep to himself at times, although he would really enjoy to make new friends he believes his time with the task force is limited having being told the overall object of the task force would take no more than a couple months at best. Despite how he may act and seem however Kobayashi is a good-natured person who enjoys helping others, and often shows his friendly nature on and off the battlefield. Examples of his good nature and enjoyment of helping others are often seen when he gives his own food and water supplies to civilians he believes and sees need it more, despite the risks. Unlike many of his fellow Japanese kin he is not hateful towards the Chinese rather the opposite, he respects them, and is often doing his best to show that Japan is not as they once were during the Second World War. When the time comes however he isn't afraid to take an innocents life when it is absolutely necessary, but if he can save a life he will. As for team work and trust he’s someone anyone can count on to watch their back no matter what. Skills & Qualifications *Fluent in multiple languages **English, Japanese, Chinese, & Russian *CQB expert *Hand to hand expert **Karate, Kendo, & Judo *Small Arms & general weapons expert *Sniper training *Parachute, & HALO qualified *Special Operations Warfare Qualified *Small squad based tactics expert *Battle Field First Aid training & Qualifications *Leadership training *Tactics & strategic training Category:Japanese Self-Defense Force Personnel Category:PCNPC Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:Medical Personnel